Generally, a non-volatile memory device is not in a stable state by the time a command is received by the non-volatile memory device. The time required for a non-volatile memory device to reach a stable state may be affected by various factors, including, but not limited to operational environment of the data storage system, quality of the non-volatile memory device, and the like. One of the consequences of not providing a stable state by the time a command is received is that a command or a portion of a command may be dropped and not successfully executed. The dropping of commands may result in stale data being transferred to the host system and may cause irreversible data corruption.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology, and the description in this section does not limit the invention.
In one or more implementations, not all of the depicted components in each figure may be required, and one or more implementations may include additional components not shown in a figure. Variations in the arrangement and type of the components may be made without departing from the scope of the subject disclosure. Additional components, different components, or fewer components may be utilized within the scope of the subject disclosure.